What Does Love Mean ?
by no-name-01
Summary: YAOI Quand Valentin rencontre Jamie, il ne se doute pas à quel point sa vie va changer...
1. Chapter 1

Trois jours après la rentrée, j'allais au lycée avec Émilie, ma meilleure amie, comme tous les jours. Nous étions à deux rues du bahut lorsqu'elle désigna un jeune homme blond qui marchait devant nous.

**-Tu vois le gars là-bas ? Je le connais.**

**-****Wouaaah**** quelle chance ! **Lâchais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre :

**-Il est nouveau. Il s'appelle ****James**** et il est anglais. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Jamie.**

**-Tu m'étonnes, c'est moche comme nom. Bon et alors ? Il est dans ta classe ? C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir faire des progrès en anglais !**

**-****Maiiis****, tu va arrêter d'être méchant !**

**-Non, c'est dans ma nature.**

Elle ignora ma réplique et m'expliqua qu'elle le connaissait parce qu'il était dans la classe d'une de ses amies et qu'ils avaient discuté pendant la pause, la veille.

**-Il est gentil, **conclut-elle en rougissant.

Je la regardais, un sourire niais sur le visage.

**-****Ouuuhh**** Emi**** est ****amoureuuuseeee**** !!**

Elle me gifla presque.

**-Mais ta gueule, il va nous entendre !**

J'éclatai de rire.

**-Il ne saura pas qu'on parle de lui, banane. Bon et alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Allez lui parler ?**

Elle rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux.

**-Euh oui ****maiiiis****, j'veux pas y aller toute seule...  
**Je soupirai.

**-Mais ****enfiiin****, Emi, t'as quel âge, rappelle moi ?**

Elle me donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**-Sois ****gentiiiiiil**** !**

Je soupirai à nouveau.

**-Bon ça va, t'as gagné. Je t'accompagnerai à la ****récré.**

Ma gentillesse me perdra un jour, j'en suis persuadé.


	2. This Conversation Is Over

Bon, je dois reconnaître que de fut assez drôle, finalement, d'accompagner ma chère amie jusqu'à l'élu de son coeur. Rien que pour la tête de ce... Jamie, lorsqu'il la vit se jeter sur lui. J'ai bien vu qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler d'où il la connaissait. Mais Emi, elle, ne s'en aperçu pas. Il avait l'air très gentil, en effet. Mais.... très louche, aussi.

J'en parlai à Emi un peu plus tard dans la journée.

**-Dis-moi, je voudrais pas être méchant, mais... tu veux vraiment sortir avec ??**

**-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu le trouves si moche que ça ?**

**-Euh non, c'est pas ça. Disons que euh....**

**-Que quoi ?** S'énerva-t-elle.

**-Disons qu'on ne sait pas trop s'il est à voile ou à vapeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** dis-je en rigolant (bien que, vu ça tête, je dûs admettre que cela n'avait rien de drôle).

Elle soupira d'un air atterré.

**-Non mais t'es vraiment grave, toi !!**

Je haussais les épaules.

**-Ne viens pas pleurer si tu te prends une veste, je t'aurais prévenue !**

**-J'y vais, j'ai cours,** dit-elle d'un ton cinglant avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Je l'avais vexée tant que ça ?

Il faut croire, car elle ne m'adressa pas la paroles pendant deux jours. Et cela aurait sûrement duré si je ne l'avais pas appelée.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as décidé d'être gentil avec moi maintenant ?**

Je n'aimais pas être en froid avec Emi. C'était un peu la seule personne avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien.

**-Excuses-moi, **dis-je**, je ne pensais pas te faire si mal.**

**-Menteur. Mais bon, si tu t'excuse, ça va.**

**-Alors tu me pardonnes ? :D**

**-Mais ****uuiiii.**

J'étais rassuré. Sans Émilie, je ne suis rien.

Le lendemain, au lycée, elle me demanda :

**-Dis Valentin, pour te faire pardonner, tu voudrais pas me rendre un service ?**

**-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux ! **

C'était pour me faire pardonner alors j'étais prêt à tout. Mais je regrettai immédiatement ces paroles.

Elle me regarda, un sourire en coin.

**-Tu pourrais pas... Essayer de parler à Jamie ? Nan parce que c'est pour être sûre de mon coup. Tu vois on s'entend bien mais... on sait jamais...**

J'allais lâcher une vanne sur les raisons de son doute mais, vu sa réaction la dernière fois, me ravisais. Seulement moi, je ne lui avais parlé qu'une seule fois à ce Jamie. C'est ce que je lui fis remarquer, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix :

**-Mais je ne le connais pas ! Demandes-ça plutôt à ta pote qui est dans sa classe, c'est grâce à elle que tu le connais !**

En plus, j'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler, à ce garçon. Pour lui dire quoi ? ''salut, dis-moi, tu la kiffe ma best?''. Non, c'était pitoyable. Et puis, pourquoi elle me demandait ça ? On est plus au collège, enfin !

**-Non, je ne peux pas. Tu ne sais pas comment elle est. Si je fais ça, deux heures après, le lycée entier sera au courant. J'ai pas trop envie, tu peux comprendre ? Et puis j'ai plus confiance en toi. C'est toi mon meilleur ami.**

Elle avait l'air si désespérée. Je lui promis donc que si j'avais l'occasion de lui parler, je lui en toucherais un mot. Elle eu l'air si contente que cela me rassura. Et puis j'avais bien dit _si j'avais l'occasion de lui parler_. Occasion qui n'arriverait pas de sitôt, donc j'étais tranquille.

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part, certes. Mais voilà, c'est pas écrit agence matrimoniale sur mon front ! Et moi je ne lui demande pas ce genre de service (heureusement d'ailleurs). Enfin vu l'état désastreux de ma vie sentimentale... ENFIN BREF.


	3. Congratulations, I Hate You

Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ladite occasion se présenta plus tôt que prévu. _Beaucoup_ plus tôt. Très exactement, le soir-même.

J'avais une heure d'études et étais allé me réfugier au café qui se trouve au rond-point en face du lycée, pour fuir le foyer plein à craquer et me boire un café bien chaud. Je fais ça très souvent. Comme ça, je peux observer les gens qui passent dans la rue, ça passe le temps. Je suis mieux pour travailler, aussi. En fait, pour être honnête, je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ce café. Il me sert a fuir le lycée et à fuir ma maison, quand l'ambiance est trop... pas bien.

J'étais donc assis à une table, sirotant un café brûlant, lorsque Jamie entra et vint s'asseoir à la table proche de la mienne (la seule de libre à cette heure-ci).

J'aurais pus l'ignorer et ne pas le dire à Émilie, certes. Mais je ne suis pas non plus sadique à ce point-là. Une promesse, la plus stupide fusse-t-elle, reste une promesse.

**-Salut**, avançais-je en souriant. Pourvu qu'il me reconnaisse, pensais-je avec angoisse. Parce que sinon, bonjour la honte.

**-Ah, salut. Tu es Valentin, c'est ça?**

Bon ça va, il me connais XD.

**-Euh oui.**

**-Émilie m'a parlé de toi.**

Et là, je suis censé dire quoi ? Je déteste le boulot de meilleur ami. Définitivement.

**-Elle est gentille, hein ?** Tentais-je, me sentant plus con qu'autre chose.

**-Euh oui. Enfin, je ne la connais pas bien non plus.**

**-Elle t'aime bien en tout cas.**

Certes, c'était risqué. En même temps, je ne voyais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Il me regarda, pointa du doigt la chaise en face de ma table.

**-Je peux ?**

**-Euhh oui.**

Il se leva et s'assit en face de moi avant de me lancer un regard genre ''je te vois venir de loin avec tes gros sabots''.

**-Je sais ce que tu va me demander. ''Elle te plait pas, ma copine?''. J'me trompe ?**

Je rougis stupidement.

**-Euh... non.**

Il secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

**-Vous les français, vous êtes vraiment tous pareils.**

**-Comment je dois prendre ça ?**

**-Prend le comme tu veux. Pourquoi tu sors pas avec si tu cherches tant à la caser ?**

**-C'est elle qui veut se caser. Et disons que c'est pas exactement... euh... mon genre.**

**-C'est-à-dire ? **

**-Ça ne te regarde pas.**

Il me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

**-Bon.**

**-Donc, dois-je en déduire que tu ne veux pas d'elle ?**

**-Disons que euh... c'est pas exactement mon genre,** me répondit-il d'un air sarcastique.

C'est officiel, je le hais.

**-Sauf que moi, c'est vraiment vrai**, ajouta-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil. Ça, c'est carrément ambigu.

**-Et pourquoi moi ça ne le serait pas ?**

Il sembla dérouté, l'espace d'un instant. Ah, je l'avais eu.

**-Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles dire la même chose que moi.**

Il repris son air sûr de lui en me regardant genre ''tu ne m'auras pas''.

**-Apparemment, nous jouons le même sport**, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il me regarda, à moitié amusé, à moitié surpris. Démasqué.

**-Ah oui... Ça m'aurait étonné...**

**-Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Parce que tout le monde ne réponds pas ce genre de choses.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde...**

**-Je vois ça.**

**-Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?**

**-Que je ne suis pas aveugle.**

**-Et moi, pas stupide.**

**-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé ça ?**

**-Et pourquoi tu m'as posé la même question ?**

**-Tu sais fabriquer des phrases sans faire de questions ?**

**-Et tu sais que t'es saoulant parfois ?**

Ce mec commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Avec son air de je-sais-tout et son accent... son accent... d'anglais .

**-J'aime saouler les gens.**

**-J'aime pas qu'on me saoule.  
-Raison de plus.**

**-Ta gueule.**

Il sourit d'un air victorieux.

**-A cour de répartie ?**

**-Tu vaux pas la peine que j'me creuse le cerveau. Et ça te ferais trop plaisir.**

**-Tu n'as as tord**, admit-t-il.

Je pris mes affaires et m'en allais.

**-Pour la peine, je te laisse payer la note.**

Il ne répondit pas. Il l'avais cherché, aussi.


	4. Too Bad You're Beautiful

Le lendemain, lorsque je retrouvai Emi pour aller au lycée, je lui annonçais que l'homme de sa vie était un vrai crevard. J'aurais pu aussi lui dire d'un air victorieux que j'avais raison depuis le début, mais ç'aurait risqué une nouvelle dispute et je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

**-Tu lui as parlé alors ??**

**-Et oui, malheureusement. Et non seulement tu ne l'intéresse pas du tout, mais en plus il est vraiment ignoble.**

Elle me regarda tristement.

**-Je suis sûre que tu exagère.**

**-Peut-être. Mais je ne supporte pas les gens hautains qui ont toujours raison. Après, à toi de voir.**

Elle avait l'air choquée.

**-Il est vraiment comme ça ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.**

**-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu le connais à peine. En tout cas, il est capable d'être comme ça. Ça me suffit pour le haïr. **

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

**-****Barf****, des mecs mignons il y en a pleins le lycée. Tu t'en trouvera un mieux.**

Et un qui aime les filles, pensais-je en rigolant intérieurement.

**-****Mouai.**** Si tu le dis.**

Je lui tapais gentiment dans le dos pour la réconforter. Je sais ce que c'est.


	5. If Look Could Kill

Une semaine après, je taffais sur un exercice d'éco particulièrement difficile, une tasse de café à la main (pour pas changer), lorsque j'entendis une voix malheureusement très reconnaissable au dessus de moi.

**-Salut beau gosse.**

Je l'ignorai totalement. Il ne m'aurait pas comme ça. Pas du tout, devrais-je dire.

Jamie tira la chaise d'en face et s'assit.

**-Je rêve ou ce ****cheeer**** Valentin serait-il devenu sourd en une semaine ?**

**-C'est juste histoire de pas trop me salir les oreilles.**

**-****Woo****, ****attentionn****, Valentin méchant !**

Je relevai la tête et lui hurlai carrément dessus :

**-MAIS CASSES-TOI BORDEL TU VOIS PAS QUE JE BOSSE ! J'ai le bac à la fin de l'année, je te signale ! **

**-Hey. J'étais gentil, là, je te signale.**

**-Je m'en fous.**

**-Bon, je reviendrais quand tu sera devenu gentil.**

**-Donc jamais. Je suis pas gentil avec les gens comme toi.**

**-C'est dommage. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.**

J'eus envie de lui lancer ma tasse à la figure. Mais je vis à sa tête qu'il n'attendais que ça : me faire sortir de mes gonds. Quel ignoble personnage. Les Anglais sont-ils tous comme ça ? Une chose est sûre, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irai vérifier.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer et retournai à mon exercice. Il resta assis à me regarder pendant presque une demi-heure, sirotant une tasse de thé sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un moment, ayant fini mon exercice, je lui demandai :

**-Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**-Non.**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous-là?**

Il balaya la salle d'un geste de la main.

**-Tu vois une place ailleurs ?**

**-Il y en avait quand tu es arrivé.**

**-Oui mais celle-là c'est la seule de libre près de la fenêtre.**

**-Non, regarde la madame là-bas elle est seule et elle est près de la fenêtre.**

**-J'aime pas les ****madames.**

**-Et moi je t'aime pas.**

**-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai rien fais.**

**-Parce que.**

**-C'est pas une réponse. C'est la réponse de celui qui fuit parce qu'il a pas d'arguments.**

**-Alors je fuie parce que j'ai pas d'arguments. Tu me gaves, c'est tout.**

**-C'est parce que j'ai pas voulu de ta copine Émilie ? Tu lui a dis quoi d'ailleurs ?**

**-Fais preuve d'un peu d'intelligence, au moins une fois dans ta vie. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne te supporte pas. D'ailleurs c'est pas plus mal que tu ne veuilles pas d'elle. La pauvre. Sortir avec un mec comme toi, ça doit être un enfer.**

**-Tu n'en sais rien.**

**-J'ai pas envie de savoir.**

**-Dommage.**

Je rêve où il était en train de me draguer ?

**-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? **

**-Que tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin.**

**-Bah merci, c'est gentil.**

**-Oh mais de rien. Si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'a t'en aller.**

**-Non, je suis bien ici, il y a la fenêtre. Je suis claustrophobe.**

Je grimaçai.

**-Pauvre chou.**

**-Tu veux me consoler ? **Demanda-t-il d'un air plus ironique qu'autre chose.

**-Plutôt mourir,** lâchais-je tout en rangeant mes affaires.

**-Tu va où ?**

**-Loin d'ici, avant d'abîmer ton pauvre petit visage si ''chou''.**

Je m'enfuis en claquant la porte du café. Ce mec était une vraie ordure. Je ne comprenais sincèrement pas pourquoi il me poursuivait.


	6. Saying Sorry

Cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Quelques jours plus tard, je le croisai au self. J'étais avec mon plateau à la main lorsque je le vis, juste a coté de moi.

**-Tiens, salut.**

**-Salut. -_-**

**-T'as l'air heureux de me voir, c'est fou.**

**-Ça t'étonnes ? **

**-Ça devrait ?**

**-On en a pas déjà parlé ?**

**-Tu n'en as pas marre de m'agresser tout le temps ?**

**-Tu n'en as pas marre de me suivre ?**

**-Je ne te suit pas. C'est pas de ma faute si on s'est retrouvé ensemble dans cette putain de file.**

**-Et l'autre jour au café ?**

Il souri d'un air bizarre.

**-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais trop envie de t'embêter. Mais c'était pas méchant.**

**-Ah bon ben c'était pas flagrant. **

**-Bon, on fait une trêve ? Juste pour essayer de se parler normalement, sans s'agresser.**

**-Je vois pas l'intérêt. J'ai rien à te dire.**

Je le clouai sur place et parti rejoindre Emi à l'autre bout du self en priant pour qu'elle ne nous ai pas vu parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préférai qu'elle ne sache pas que Jamie me poursuivait presque.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Me demanda-t-elle, **tu as l'air énervé.**

Je secouai la tête.

**-Mais non tout va bien.**

Juste l'autre abruti là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être saoulant celui-là ! Jamais vu ça.

Vers la fin du repas, Jamie s'approcha de notre table et lança avec un clin d'oeil :

**-Salut les amoureux !**

Émilie me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

**-Je sais pas**, menti-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

**-Attends, un peu.. qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté sur moi ?**

**-Ah mais rien. J'ai juste sous-entendu qu'il te plaisait. Il m'a ris au nez et après n'a pas cessé de se foutre de ma gueule sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il doit continuer, ça doit l'amuser tout seul. Quel débile.**

Elle ne répondit rien mais se renfrogna. Voilà que ce garçon allait réussir à me brouiller avec ma meilleure amie. Quel salaud.

Inévitablement, je le trouvai au café à la sortie des cours. Je me précipitai sur lui.

**-Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**

Il tira la chaise en face de sa table, ignorant ma question.

**-Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.**

**-Réponds à ma question !**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-De ce midi, au self.**

**-Ah ! Pourquoi, Emi t'en veux ? Elle est jalouse ? Elle pense que je crois vraiment que vous sortez ensemble ?**

**-T'es vraiment ignoble. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me persécute comme ça !**

Il ria.

**-Persécute ? Tu y va un peu fort ! Tu ne serais pas un peu... comment vous dites ça en français ? ****Paranoïd**** ?**

**-Paranoïaque. Et non, je suis pas parano. C'est toi qui reviens me parler à chaque fois. Je comprend pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ! Tu crois que j'ai pas assez de problèmes comme ça, tu peux pas t'empêcher d'en rajouter ! **

J'étais vraiment désespéré. J'avais presque envie de le tuer sur place. Juste qu'il me foute la paix. Ne plus jamais le revoir. _Never again_ comme ils disent chez lui.

Il me regarda d'un air grave.

**-Excuses-moi.**

Il n'avait plus l'air hautain et sûr de lui qu'il arborait habituellement.

**-Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant de mal. C'est juste que...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

**-Que ?**

**-Rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas important. Je m'en vais. Puisque tu ne veux plus me revoir, tu ne me reverras plus.**

C'était étrange. Il avait l'air presque triste. Je ne comprenais rien. Il devait vraiment avoir une case en moins, celui-là.


	7. My Apocalypse

Au bout de quelques semaines, Emi avait fini par se trouver un nouvel amoureux. Et celui-là l'appréciait aussi. Tellement qu'ils passaient leur vie ensemble, ou presque.

Je me retrouvai donc légèrement seul. Chose que je déteste. Je tentai donc désespérément de me trouver des amis.

Ce jour-là, j'étais exceptionnellement au foyer, attendant Fabien, un pote que je connaissais plus de vue qu'autre chose, mais avec qui j'avais décidé de faire plus ample connaissance.

N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses, je parle d'amitié, évidemment.  
Déjà, il n'est pas franchement sexy, et en plus, il a une copine. Et moi je veux juste des _amis_, puisque qu'Emi m'a abandonné pour son nouveau chéri dont je suis incapable de me rappeler le nom (elle me tuerait si elle le savait).

Enfin bref, j'étais donc en train de poireauter impatiemment dans ce foutu foyer merdique lorsque quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet.

Jamie.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la scène du café, a peine aperçu dans les couloirs.

**-Oops, sorry,** lâcha-t-il en se retournant.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**-Oh Valentin, c'est toi.**

**-Eh oui. C'est con, hein ?**

Il fit une drôle de tête.

**-I'm sorry, c'est l'autre abruti qui m'a poussé.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-C'est pas grave.**

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air à moitié apeuré et tira la chaise en face de moi.

**-Ça te dérange si je m'assoie là ? **

Je n'étais pas particulièrement emballé, certes, mais bon, après tout il ne m'avait rien fait et Fabien n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

**-Non.**

**-Merci.**

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

**-Tu attends quelqu'un ?**

**-No. Je me cache.**

**-Pourquoi ? On t'as fait quelque chose ?**

Il devint subitement rouge et baissa les yeux.

**-C'est compliqué.**

Je n'insistai pas et me replongeai dans la contemplation de la salle qui grouillait de monde en me demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Fab' pour être aussi en retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine, un mec que je connaissais vaguement, parce que tout le monde le connaissait, se rua sur Jamie et le saisit par le col. Il le souleva littéralement de sa chaise.

**-Toi, je te préviens, tu va payer !**

Jamie était littéralement tétanisé. Il bafouilla :

**-Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fais, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?**

**-Parce que tu es un menteur, c'est écrit en gros sur ton visage !**

Je décidai d'intervenir.

**-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Antoine me regarda :

**-De quoi tu te mêles, abruti ! Ça ne te regarde pas !**

Vu son air furieux et la réputation de cogneur qui le suivait plus vite que son ombre, je décidai de la fermer et de effectivement ne pas m'en mêler. Je m'en allais, laissant Jamie à ses problèmes. Hors de questions que je me crée moi-même des embrouilles pour aider un mec que je ne supportais pas.

J'abandonnais le foyer pour aller au café, histoire de mater le serveur super canon qui venait d'arriver. Tant pis pour Fabien, il avait qu'à être à l'heure, aussi.

Le soir suivant, lorsque j'entrai au café, je me dirigeai comme à mon habitude vers la place au fond près de la fenêtre, a coté du bar. J'aimais me mettre là car je pouvais observer tranquillement les gens sans que personne ne me voie. En particulier ce fameux serveur.

Mais ce soir là, la place était déjà occupée.

Et devinez par qui ??

Oui, Jamie, bonne réponse ! =_=.

J'allais donc faire demi-tour lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il pleurait et qu'il avait la main en sang. Je m'approchai de lui.

**-Jamie, ça va ?**

Il releva la tête, l'air apeuré. Une longue estafilade courait le long de sa joue droite et il avait un énorme oeil au beurre noir.

**-Ah, c'est toi.**

Il grimaça en se releva et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air dans un sale état. Je me rappelai alors de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

**-Ne me dit pas que c'est Antoine qui t'a fait ça ?**

Il acquiesça faiblement. Je m'assis en face de lui. D'accord, je le détestais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en aller en le laissant comme ça !

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Il ria un peu en soupirant, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

**-C'est tellement pathétique. Ce crétin était dans ma classe l'an dernier. On se détestait cordialement. Et l'autre jour, je parlais avec une fille de ma classe lorsqu'il m'est tombé dessus en hurlant que je voulais lui piquer sa petite copine. Nan mais genre ! Je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas spécialement intéressé par elle, il ne m'a pas cru, et il a menacé de me casser la figure à la sortie. Alors je lui ai carrément dit que j'étais gay. Il n'a rien répondu et il est parti. J'ai cru qu'il avait compris que je n'avais réellement pas essayé de lui piquer sa chérie (qui est moche en plus de ça), mais, tout-à-l'heure, avec deux de ses potes que je ne connais pas, ils me sont tombés dessus. **

J'étais horrifié. Pauvre Jamie, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Mon visage démonté, comme tu vois, je crois que mon poignet est cassé vu l'état de ma main...**

Il me montra son bras, il lui manquait carrément un bout de peau et la chair était à vif.

**-Et je crois que j'ai une côte de cassée. **

**-Jamie, il faut que tu portes plainte.**

Il devint blanc comme neige.

**-You're crazy ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !**

**-Il le faut. Regarde dans quel état tu es. Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Regarde ta main, tu va choper un truc et ça sera pire après.**

Il se remit à pleurer. J'avais mal au coeur pour lui. Il était peut-être hautain et imbu de lui-même, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

**-Je ne veux pas aller à la police. Ni à l'hosto. Nulle part. Je veux rester ici. J'ai trop peur.**

Il avait l'air sincèrement terrorisé. Il fixait un point dans le vide d'un air absent et bondit presque lorsque je me levai pour aller commander un truc. Lorsque je revins, quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau en train de pleurer, la tête cachée dans ses genoux. A nouveau il bondit lorsque je posais une tasse de thé devant lui. C'était étrange.

Il repoussa la tasse que je lui tendais.

**-J'ai pas d'argent.**

**-Je paye. Il faut que tu boive quelque chose.**

Il secoua la tête en sanglotant. Quelqu'un entra dans le café en claquant la porte. Jamie sursauta et regarda la porte d'un air plus que terrorisé.

**-Jamie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Il haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

**-Rien... J'ai juste mal, mais ça va passer.**

Quelque chose d'horrible me traversa l'esprit.

Je me levai et m'assis près de lui, sur la banquette. Je lui pris la main.

**-Jamie, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de renifler en grimaçant de douleur.

**-Réponds.**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Écoutes, je comprend que tu sois terrifié après ce qui viens de t'arriver, mais à ce point là ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es, comment tu réagis ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis en train de m'imaginer, là ?**

**-Mais rien ! Mais... ils m'ont menacé... De... pire...**

Il fondit en larmes. J'étais horrifié. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais envie de retrouver ce connard d'Antoine et de lui casser la figure. Pauvre Jamie. Je le serrai dans mes bras, ne sachant trop quoi faire d'autre.

**-J'ai peur qu'ils recommencent,** sanglota-t-il, **j'ai peur qu'il ne me retrouve et qu'ils recommencent.**

**-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.**

C'est fou comme on se sent impuissant face à ce genre de situations.

**-Antoine... il a dit... il a dit que c'était pas assez... que je devais payer plus parce que... parce que je méritais pas de vivre... Je suis sûr que... si je retourne au lycée.. ils vont... Valentin, j'ai tellement peur ! Je me sens ridicule en plus. J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais...**

Non je ne savais pas, et je préférais ne pas savoir. Mais il était évident que je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça. Je me relevai, payai et l'emmenai dehors. Il me fallut plus de 5 minutes pour réussir à le faire sortir du café.

**-Tu es obligé d'aller porter plainte. Comme ça, tu es sûr qu'ils ne te toucheront pas.**

Il continuait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, agrippé à moi. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je l'emmenai chez moi. Il n'y avait personne de toute façon.

**-Racontes-moi.**

Il mis un temps avant de me répondre. Le temps de se calmer un peu pour réussir à parler correctement.

**-Je sortais du lycée. Je voulais aller au café. J'étais sur le trottoir d'en face. Je ne les ai pas vus arriver. Ils était derrière moi et ils m'ont sauté dessus. Ils m'ont entraîné de force jusqu'à la petite cabane abandonnée, dans le parc derrière le lycée, tu vois ?**

Je hochai la tête. Cette cabane était glauque au possible. J'y étais allé une fois avec Emi. L'endroit était sale, tagué du sol au plafond (branlant), sentait la pisse et on y avait trouvé des seringues et des préservatifs usagés. Berk. On ne pouvait pas trouver pire.

**-Ils m'ont enfermé à l'intérieur,** repris Jamie, **mais je me suis débattu. Alors l'un d'entre eux a sorti un espèce de cutter et il m'a fait ça.**

Tout en parlant il me montrait sa joue. De près, la blessure était encore plus profonde.

Je frissonnai. C'était vraiment ignoble.

**-Après ils m'ont poussé contre le mur. J'étais à moitié assommé et je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Je pouvais juste les entendre rigoler. Et puis ils ont voulu... ils ont...**

Il pleurait.

**-Antoine... il a voulu me... me violer... mais j'ai crié, je me suis débattu et j'ai crié aussi fort que je pouvais. J'avais tellement peur...**

Tu m'étonnes. C'est horrible.

**-Et puis il y a eu des pas, des gens qui cognaient à la porte de la cabane. Alors ils sont partis en courant, après m'avoir encore tapé dessus. Et Antoine a dit qu'un jour il m'aurait.**

Il frissonna. Il était mort de peur, cela se voyait. Mon Dieu. Pauvre Jamie. Il fallait que je l'aide. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je le tirai de force au commissariat, leur racontai ce qui s'était passé, parce que Jamie n'en était pas capable. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en pleurant.

Il expliqua à sa mère qu'ils avaient fait ça pour se venger parce qu'il aurait dragué la copine d'Antoine. Personne ne su que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

Antoine et ses compère disparurent du lycée deux jours plus tard et Jamie revint une semaine après. Il avait raconté qu'il avait dû être hospitalisé pour une appendicite. Quant à Antoine, le bruit courait qu'il aurait été arrêté par la police mais personne ne savait exactement pourquoi, un tas de rumeurs toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres couraient dans les couloirs et Jamie et moi faisions tout pour les entretenir.

Après cet épisode, nous étions devenu amis. Jamie était en réalité un garçon très gentil, une fois qu'on le connaissait bien. Mais il était timide et toujours hautain au premier abord. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas le plus important, disait-il.


	8. Chelsea Smile

Un jour pluvieux du mois de novembre, Jamie entra dans le café, où nous avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver, s'assit en face de moi, comme tous les jours, et commanda un thé (comme tous les jours aussi). Mais une fois le serveur parti, il s'alluma une cigarette. Je le regardai, étonné.

**-Depuis quand tu fumes ?**

**-Je fumes pas.**

**-C'est pas flagrant.**

Il m'envoya de la fumée dans la figure en souriant avant de déclarer :

**-C'est que quand je suis stressé.**

**-C'est interdit de fumer dans les lieux publics. **

Il se pencha, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda au rebord, jetant la cendre de sa cigarette sur le trottoir.

**-Voila, c'est comme si j'étais dehors. J'ai pas envie d'aller me geler les couilles par un temps pareil. Il caille ici, quel pays de merde !**

**-J'ai toujours cru que c'était pire en Angleterre.**

Il pencha la tête.

**-C'est vrai. C'était juste pour me plaindre.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Je déteste fumer. J'ai l'air d'une folle quand je fume. Paraît que je fume comme une fille.**

J'éclatai de rire.

**-C'est vrai que les mecs ne croisent pas souvent les jambes quand ils fument.**

Il rougit et changea de position. Je rigolai plus encore.

**-Pff, tu sais bien que je m'en fous.**

**-Oui mais bon, c'est gênant. Enfin bref. J'emmerde tout le monde, je fais ce que je veux, je fume comme je veux, où je veux et quand je veux.**

J'étais mort de rire, ce qui l'étonna.

**-Je ne connaissais pas mon talent humoristique si développé.**

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

**-C'est français au moins ma phrase ? I mean, ça a un sens ?**

J'acquiesçai, toujours plié en deux de rire. En plus, il parlait un espèce de franglais parfois dur à déchiffrer, avec son accent, c'était encore plus drôle.

Puis il se renfrogna a nouveau.

**-Bah, au moins, j'aurais réussi a faire rire quelqu'un, ça aura été ma BA de la journée.**

Il se tut, plongé dans la contemplation de la rue sous la pluie, (magnifique en effet T.T) tirant distraitement sur sa cigarette.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jamie ?**

Il soupira.

**-J'ai rencontré un garçon. Disons qu'il me plait beaucoup. Mais lui, il en a rien à cirer, de moi.**

**-Ahh,** fis-je compréhensif. **Il est hétéro ?**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Même pas. C'est encore plus frustrant. Non, disons que je suis juste un bon ami avec qui on discute quand on s'ennuie, c'est tout. **

Je hochai la tête.  
**-Je sais ce que c'est. C'est dur.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive.

Curieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

**-C'est qui ? **

Il secoua la main d'un geste vague.

**-Tu connais pas, il est pas au bahut.**

**-Ahh.**

Nous nous replongeâmes dans un silence triste. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que Jamie n'allait pas mieux, j'essayai de le consoler :

**-Tu sais, des garçons, il y en a plein partout. Tu t'en trouvera un très bien, j'en suis persuadé.**

Il leva un sourcil.

**-Really ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

Avant de s'assombrir à nouveau.

**-De toutes façons je m'en fous des autres. C'est lui que je veux.**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Lui dire que je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait n'allait pas changer grand'chose, à part rendre l'ambiance encore plus déprimante. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour plomber l'ambiance, Jamie s'en chargea très bien :

**-Tu connais ce poème de Verlaine qui dit ''il pleure dans mon coeur comme il pleut sur la ville, quelle est cette langueur qui pénètre mon coeur ?'' **

Je secouai la tête.

**-Non. Hey, c'est toi le littéraire, ici.**

Il sourit et tripota sa cuillère pensivement.

**-C'est parce qu'on l'a étudié en français ce matin. Et je trouvais que ça correspondait parfaitement à ma situation^^.**

**-En effet. Enfin moi et la poésie, ça à toujours fait beaucoup. **

Il me regarda d'un air déçu.

**-Ah bon ? Moi j'adore la poésie, je trouve que c'est la plus belle façon d'exprimer nos sentiments, avec la musique.**

**-Pour la musique, je suis entièrement d'accord. Pour le reste, au risque de me répéter, c'est toi le littéraire.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai. Toi, tu préfère les chiffres**, fit-il en grimaçant.

**-Si on veut. Bon mais dis c'est quoi le nom de ton chéri-qui-ne-te-voit-que-comme-un-ami-et-rien-de-plus ? **Demandais-je histoire de changer de sujet.

Il me lança un sourire en coin.

**-Désolé. C'est mon secret.**

Je fis la moue. Il sourit à nouveau.

**-Et toi, tu en es où avec le serveur devant lequel tu baves depuis des mois ?**

**-Ben, nulle part. Déjà, il sait mon prénom. Mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à lui demander son numéro.**

Il éclata de rire. Je fis semblant de bouder. Depuis des semaines il me charriait avec ça. Ça m'énervait un peu mais en même temps, c'était drôle. Et puis je me disais bien qu'un jour, je finirai par l'avoir, son numéro. Et peut-être même que je finirai par sortir avec, qui sait ?

**-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire le nom de ton futur amoureux ?** Redemandais-je à Jamie qui soupira avant de regarder sa montre en grimaçant.

**-I'm sorry, je dois y aller, il se fait tard, ma mère va s'inquiéter. Peut-être que je te le dirais, un jour... **me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me promis à moi-même qu'un jour, j'arriverai à savoir son nom. J'étais trop curieux.


	9. Eyes Watering

Ce soir là, Jamie me demanda, inquiet :

**-Dis, tu as des soucis chez toi ? Ça ne va pas ?**

Je le regardai d'un air interrogatif :

**-Ben non, pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, tu reste toujours super tard ici, c'est pour ça. Regarde, hier je suis parti il devait être presque 8h et tu étais toujours là. Tu ne pars jamais avant moi. Et puis, tu ne parle jamais de chez toi. C'est comme si tu fuyais ta maison, enfin c'est l'impression que j'avais. Et puis là ce soir tu as l'air plus triste que d'habitude.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Non c'est juste que je suis mieux ici, c'est tout,** menti-je.

Bon, ça n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes chez moi et j'étais mieux ici, c'est certain. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler, pas maintenant. Même si ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on se retrouve ici tous les soirs et qu'on se raconte nos vies. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça. Cela ne le regarde pas. C'est ma famille, c'est mon problème. Même si j'avoue que parfois j'aimerai bien en parler. Ça ne servirait à rien, personne ne peux comprendre la douleur de quelqu'un qui est en train de voir mourir la personne qu'il aime le plus. Alors, je ne lui dirais pas. Ou du moins, pas maintenant. Seule Emi est au courant. Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie, et qu'elle passait pratiquement tout son temps chez moi, avant. Elle a vu tout ça nous tomber dessus, elle sait ce que je ressens. Mais lui, il ne peut pas savoir.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux :

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Valentin. Hey, seriously, dis-moi juste que tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre, you know ?**

**-Bon, d'accord,** capitulai-je. **J'ai juste pas envie d'en parler maintenant.**

Ça me prend la tête en ce moment. Ça s'aggrave. J'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille. Mais jamais je n'oserais l'avouer. Je dois rester fort. Il le faut.

**-D'accord.**

Et là il eu cette réaction bizarre. Il se pencha par dessus la minuscule table ronde, me prit la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Mais, si un jour ça ne va vraiment pas et que tu veux en parler, je suis là, tu sais ? Je serais muet comme une tombe. Promis. Et je ne te jugerai pas.**

Je dois sincèrement dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un truc pareil. Disons que Jamie et moi, c'est très bizarre. On est proches, mais sans l'être vraiment. On a beau passer nos soirées ensemble, on ne se parle pratiquement jamais le reste du temps, c'est limite si on s'adresse un regard dans les couloirs du lycée. En fait, on ne se connais que dans l'enceinte du café, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que c'était la première euh... comment dirais-je... démonstration d'amitié qu'il me faisait. Ça m'a fait plaisir, je dois dire. Il aurait pu aussi n'en n'avoir rien à fiche, de moi. D'ailleurs je pensais que c'était le cas. Mais apparemment, non. Et puis aussi. J'avoue que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Même si, honnêtement, il ne pourrait pas faire grand'chose pour moi. Juste, soulager mon coeur.

**-Mon petit frère est gravement malade,** lâchais-je au bout de 5min. **Il a un cancer généralisé. Et j'ai appris hier qu'il n'en avait plus que pour 6mois.**

Jamie ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de me serrer doucement la main, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais la chose à voix haute. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même, faire comme si de rien n'était. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

**-Il a à peine 1o ans, merde ! Il a pas le droit de partir maintenant !**

Je sanglotai carrément. Ça faisait pitié à voir. Mais Jamie ne dit rien, il sorti des sous, les posa sur la table, pris son sac, le mien, et m'entraîna dehors.

C'était étrange. Il neigeait faiblement. Et nous marchions sans but dans les rues de la ville, silencieusement. Je continuais de pleurer, et Jamie continuai d'être là.

Nous finîmes par nous asseoir sur un banc. J'avais cessé de pleurer, enfin. Jamie passa doucement son bras autour de mes épaules.

**-Ça fait du bien de marcher, quand on va mal, hein ?**

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

**-C'est la première fois que je pleure comme ça, tu sais ? Je me sens tellement nul, maintenant,** avouai-je.

**-Nul pourquoi ? Parce que tu pleures ? C'est débile. Ça sert à rien de vouloir rester fort et faire celui qui n'est jamais triste dans des circonstances comme ça. Parce que ça n'est pas possible. En plus, ça fait du bien de pleurer, tout le monde le sait.**

Je soupirai.

**-Oui mais...**

**-Chut. There's just nothing to say now...**

Alors je me tut. C'est vrai, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. De toute façon la douleur n'a pas de nom. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et nous restâmes assis là, sur ce banc, pendant de longues minutes.

Puis il se mit à neiger plus fort. Nous dûmes nous en aller, sous peine de finir par disparaître sous une importante couche de neige.


	10. Let It Bleed

Et le lendemain soir, tout redevint comme avant, excepté que Jamie me demanda si ça allait mieux. Je souri faiblement et acquiesçai. C'est vrai, j'allais mieux. Ça m'avait fait un bien fou de lui en parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Maintenant, c'était tout comme avant. On ne se parlait pas plus au lycée, et on parlait de tout sauf de ça lorsqu'on était au café. Mais cela n'avait rien d'hypocrite. C'était juste qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en parler. Et si un jour je voulais, je savais qu'il serait là pour m'écouter.

La plupart des gens, lorsque vous leur dîtes qu'un de vos proche est en train de se mourir à l'hôpital, posent leur main sur votre épaule et vous disent d'un air atterré ''oh, je suis désolé, ça doit être difficile'' et ensuite, sous couvert de vouloir vous aider, vous assomment de questions. Les gens éprouvent presque tous une sorte de fascination pour la mort et la maladie, c'est étrange. Il suffit de voir les accidents sur le bords de la route qui provoquent toujours des embouteillages monstres même quand ils ne gênent pas le trafic, juste parce que les automobilistes ne peuvent s'empêcher de ralentir pour observer l'état des blessés ou voir des corps sous des bâches blanches, juste pour _voir_.

C'est ignoble, mais c'est comme ça. Ça doit être dans la nature humaine, cette morbide attirance pour ce genre de trucs. C'est exactement pareil avec la maladie. Il faut absolument qu'on sache exactement comment c'est. Et le pire, c'est les gens qui vous disent ''oh ça doit être difficile, je comprends, tu dois être courageux pour supporter tout ça'' alors qu'en fait ils ne comprennent rien du tout. Parce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre à moins de l'avoir vécu, c'est tout. Et ils sont sincères quand ils vous disent qu'ils sont désolés ou qu'ils ont mal pour vous, c'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas quoi dire d'autre, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Et c'est horrible, ce genre de phrases. Parce qu'on ne supporte rien du tout, on subi, c'est tout. Que l'on soit soi-même malade ou que ce soit un membre de sa famille, c'est un peu pareil. On a pas à être courageux, parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'on pourrait cesser d'être courageux et abandonner, et que PAF tout s'arrêterait. Mais non, c'est pas ça, ce n'est pas du courage. On subi et on attend que ça se passe, c'est tout, et c'est ça qui affreux, parce que ces phrases de consolations toutes faites vous renvoie à cette frustrante incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'attendre. En l'occurrence, attendre patiemment la mort de mon petit frère de dix ans. Alors que si je pouvais, j'irai dans sa chambre, lui arracherai tous ses trucs immondes qui lui ressortent de partout et le ramènerais à la maison. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Mais Jamie, lui, n'était pas comme ça. Il ne m'avait rien dit de tout ça. M'avait juste fait comprendre qu'il serait là pour me soutenir. Et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. De me sentir moins seul. Parce que mes parents.... C'est encore pire pour eux, je crois. Je ne les voie jamais ailleurs que dans la chambre de Cédric, parce qu'ils ne sortent pratiquement plus de l'hôpital, et cherchent encore tous les moyens possible pour le sauver, alors que les médecins nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et moi je ne peux pas les aider non plus. Je ne peux absolument rien faire pour personne.

Jamie a raison, ça sert à quoi de vouloir rester fort ? Rester fort pour qui, pour quoi, quand plus aucun espoir ne subsiste ?

Maintenant, il fallait juste que j'accepte.

Et je savais que j'avais une épaule pour me retenir si je tombais. C'est tellement rassurant.


	11. Burning Years

Un mois plus tard, alors que j'étais assis sur un banc devant l'hôpital, regardant la neige tomber (j'ai toujours eu un bon feeling avec la neige XD), Jamie apparu devant moi. Je le regardai, étonné :

**-Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je rentrais chez moi. Je passe toujours devant l'hôpital. Et ça ne m'étonne pas de te trouver là, vu que tu n'étais pas au café tout à l'heure et que je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ne t'y vois pas.**

Il s'assit à mes cotés.

**-Ça évolue comment ?**

Je soupirai.

**-Mal. Mais bon, on fait avec, que veux-tu. Je ne veux plus me battre, j'ai renoncé. Ça sert à quoi de toute façon ? Ça ne le fera pas revenir. C'est trop tard maintenant.**

Doucement, il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne réagi même pas. J'étais trop ailleurs.

**-Il ne faut pas dire ça. Ce n'est jamais trop tard. Il faut garder espoir jusqu'au bout. C'est difficile mais c'est le seul moyen. Parce que sinon c'est encore pire.**

Il parlait de façon étrange en fixant le vide. Comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait.

**-Et comment ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend des gens, je suppose.**

Je risquais une question :

**-A ma place, tu ferais quoi ?**

Il n'a pas réellement répondu. Sans doute avait-il comprit la question subsidiaire que je n'osai lui poser :

**-J'ai fais exactement comme toi, j'ai laissé tomber et j'ai fais semblant d'avoir une vie normale, parce que je me disais que ça ferait moins mal. Mais en fait, après, c'est pire. Parce qu'il y a tellement de choses que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir faites, pas avoir dites. Et là tu te rends compte que tu as fais la pire erreur de ta vie. Mais c'est trop tard et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. On ne peut pas déterrer les morts. Mais on peut profiter des vivants jusqu'au dernier moment, parce que dans la vie, il y a toujours un espoir.**

C'était super glauque. Mais en même temps, je savais qu'il avait raison. Cédric m'avait demandé tout-à-l'heure si je l'avais oublié, parce que je ne venais pratiquement jamais le voir. Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter ça ? Comment j'allais faire après, sans lui ? Encore une fois, Jamie avait raison. A mon tour, je passai ma main autour de sa taille.

**-Heureusement que tu es là, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**

Et j'étais sincère.

Il ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte. Et une fois de plus nous restâmes assis sur un banc a regarder tomber la neige, à moitié enlacés.


	12. Love Like Winter

Le jour où Émilie m'appela pour me dire que j'étais invité à une fête, je ne la cru pas. Moi, le solitaire du lycée, qui ne parle jamais à personne ou presque, invité à une fête ?

En réalité, je n'étais pas vraiment invité (ça m'aurait étonné, surtout que je connaissais à peine le mec qui faisait cette soirée). C'était Emi qui m'avait incrusté, parce que, selon elle, j'avais besoin de ''me changer les idées''.

Je m'y rendis donc pour lui faire plaisir, un peu à reculons quand même. Je ne suis pas un fan de ce genre de fêtes, où les trois quart des gens passent la soirée à vomir dans la salle de bains parce qu'ils ont un peu trop forcé sur le rhum orange et où le quart restant est constitué de couple qui se roule des pelles magistrales en attendant le moment où ils pourront aller s'enfermer seuls quelque part.

Mais ce soir, j'avais décidé de faire pareil. Soit me bourrer la gueule et passer la soirée à vomir, au moins j'oublierai ainsi mes problèmes, soit me trouver un gentil garçon avec qui passer la nuit (quoi que cette options me paraisse plus difficilement envisageable, je suis relativement... comment dire... exigeant et chiant. Cela doit être pour ça que je suis célibataire depuis aussi longtemps. Breeeef).

Je me retrouvai donc bien vite assis à une table, un verre et une bouteille de vodka a portée de main, bien décidé à boire comme un trou et à oublier mon frère et ma vie sentimentale plus désertique que le Sahara.

Je n'en étais pas à mon deuxième verre que déjà Emi me traînait derrière elle :

**-Je ne t'ai pas amené là pour que tu devienne alcoolique mais pour que tu rencontre des gens, okay ?**

**-J'ai pas envie,** balbutiai-je bêtement.

Mais elle m'obligea presque à discuter avec une nana trop bizarre qui parlait en bégayant. Elle n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux ? Même pas un beau garçon ? Non. Une fille, immonde en plus de ça. Merci Emi, moi aussi je t'aime.

J'essayais de la fuir depuis un bon quart d'heure, parce que je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle me draguait ouvertement (je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive) lorsqu'une tornade blonde passa devant moi et m'embarqua dans son passage en criant à la mocheté :

**-Sorry girl, il sera pas pour toi celui-là !!**

Elle me regarda d'un air choqué alors que je disparaissais de son existence.

Jamie (parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris) ne me lâcha qu'une fois arrivés dans un endroit plus ou moins tranquille, très loin de la _chose bizarre_.

**-Avoue que je viens de te sauver la vie,** claironna-t-il, l'air victorieux.

**-En effet, et je t'en serais reconnaissant jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en fait ? Tu es vraiment partout, ma parole !**

**-Ben... c'est Jeanne, une amie d'Émilie qui est dans ma classe, qui m'a dit qu'elle venait et que tu venais aussi, so j'ai pensé...**

**-Ah donc en fait tu es venu pour me voir, c'est ça ?**

Il rougit.

**-Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas me voir c'est pas grave, je m'en vais**, souffla-t-il en faisant demi-tour. Je le rattrapai en le retenant par l'épaule.

**-Hey, j'ai pas dis ça non plus ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.**

Il ne répondit pas et rougit de plus belle.

Histoire de faire quelque chose, je l'entraînai vers le bar et lui servi un verre d'une substance verte assez étrange. Je me servi la même chose et bu mon verre cul sec. L'alcool me brûla la gorge. Mais c'était bon.

**-Bon, on fait quoi ?** Demanda Jamie après avoir fini son verre.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais la tête qui commençait à tourner à cause de l'alcool.

**-Je sais pas. Tu veux faire quoi, toi ?**

**-On va se balader ? Il fait trop chaud ici.**

J'hésitai un instant. Il faut dire que la perspective d'errer dans des rues enneigées à onze heures et demi du soir en plein moi de janvier ne m'enchantais guère. Mais celle de rester enfermé dans une pièce surchauffée avec une cinquantaine de corps se collant les uns aux autres en gesticulant au son d'une musique affreuse qui me vrillait les tympans était peut-être pire encore.

Une fois dehors, je soupirai de soulagement.

**-Je hais cette musique aussi,** dit Jamie en souriant.

Je ramassai de la neige et lui envoyai directement dans la figure.

**-T'avais pas chaud tout-à-l'heure ?**

Il grimaça et me renvoya une boule deux fois plus grosse.

Nous avions l'air de gamins de 5ans, au milieu de la rue à s'envoyer de la neige dans la gueule, certes, mais on s'éclatait bien et puis c'était toujours plus fun que de déprimer collectivement autour d'un demi verre de vodka.

Après 10 minutes de chahutage et trois kilos de neige dans le pantalon, je m'assis sur le rebord du trottoir, complètement essoufflé. Jamie éclata de rire.

**-T'es déjà crevé ?**

Je m'écrasai de tout mon long dans la neige en acquiesçant. Il se pencha au dessus de moi.

**-Hey c'est pas drôle, on commençais juste à s'amuser !**

Je grommelai mais ne bougeai pas, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il se laissa littéralement tomber sur moi, manquant de m'étouffer. Il avait le regard étrange de celui qui s'apprête à faire une bêtise.

**-Tu... es... assis... sur... mon ventre**, bafouillai-je, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Par contre, je senti quelque chose de froid, de terriblement froid, se glisser sous mon tee-shirt. Je hurlai et le repoussai violemment.

**-Mais t'es fou ! Je vais attraper la crève ! Regarde, tu m'as trempé mon tee-shirt !!** grognai-je en secouant mes vêtements pleins de neige. Jamie était toujours assis par terre et me regardait, mort de rire.

**-Sorry, mais c'était trop tentant**, dit-il sur le ton de l'excuse.

Je me jetai sur lui en hurlant que j'allais lui faire avaler sa putain de neige et lui arrachai presque son manteau pour lui faire subir le même châtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assis au milieu du trottoir, en tee-shirt, la peau rougie par le froid, grelottants et suants à la fois, le sourire au lèvres. Jamie était à genoux, juste en face de moi, le souffle court d'avoir trop rigolé. Il fixait la neige d'un air bizarre.

**-Euh Jamie, ça va ?** Demandai-je, inquiet.

Il releva la tête et me regarda. Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Et là il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait. _Jamie était en train de m'embrasser_. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Puis il mit fin au baiser et me regarda d'un air inquiet, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Je lui souris, glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'attirai dans mes bras pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Doucement, je glissai mon autre main sous son tee-shirt. Il frissonna au contact de ma main glacée sur son corps brûlant.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Quelque chose venait de se passer, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Tout se déroula comme dans un rêve. Je suivi Jamie jusqu'à chez lui, ce qui nous pris un temps fou car nous nous arrêtions tous les 100 mètres pour nous embrasser passionnément. Et j'aimais tellement l'embrasser. Le contact de sa peau sur mes lèvres me rendais fou.

Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement au fond de son lit. Je ne cessai de l'embrasser. J'aimais le goût de sa peau. Je voulais l'embrasser partout, explorer chaque parcelle de son corps, je voulais qu'il m'appartienne, qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, au moins le temps d'une nuit. Et surtout qu'il continue de gémir aussi sensuellement qu'il le faisait. C'était tellement excitant. Il était tellement beau quand il était comme ça. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de désir d'un seul coup. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Mais j'aimais tellement ça. Son souffle dans mon cou et ses cheveux blonds qui frôlaient mes épaules me faisaient encore plus frissonner de plaisir. Et il avait cette façon si particulière et si sensuelle de murmurer mon nom à mon oreille.

Enfin je ne sais pas. C'était juste.. wouaaaa.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. J'avais dépassé le stade du désir et de l'envie. J'étais au delà de ça, je crois. Mais je ne savais pas où j'étais. J'étais avec Jamie. Nous étions perdus. Perdus dans un monde merveilleux où rien d'autre que lui, moi et nos deux corps qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre n'existait. Tout pouvait bien disparaître autour de nous que ça ne changerai rien. J'étais envahi de sensations étranges mais tellement agréables et tellement... excitantes.

C'était juste magique.


	13. Pray

Lorsque je me réveillai, Jamie était toujours endormi à mes cotés. Je le regardai tendrement. Et maintenant, on faisait quoi ? Cela me paraissait difficilement possible que tout redevienne comme avant. Pas après ce que j'avais vécu.

Plusieurs de mes ex étaient restés mes amis, et même des garçons avec qui j'avais juste passé une nuit, cela ne m'avais jamais dérangé.

Mais Jamie, c'était différent. Je crois que maintenant, je ne supporterai pas l'idée que nos vies reprennent comme si rien n'était arrivé, non, c'était inconcevable. Il me suffisait de le regarder dormir là, pour que j'oublie tout le reste.

Bon je crois qu'il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : j'étais tombé amoureux.

La question c'était : et lui ?

J'en étais là de mes considérations existentielles, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, lorsque je sentis la main de Jamie me caresser tendrement la joue.

**-Oh tu es réveillé ?**

**-Mouii.**

Je lui lançai un sourire séducteur.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, tout d'un coup. Parce qu'il me regardait et qu'il me souriait. Mon coeur battait trop vite.

**-Je t'aime**, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il se pencha et me souffla tendrement à l'oreille.

**-Moi aussi....**

A ce moment là je crus que j'étais mort. Mon coeur avait définitivement explosé. Jamais ces mots ne m'avaient fait un tel effet. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment précis. Tout allait bien, c'était merveilleux.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras et murmurai, un sourire niais collé sur le visage :

**-Alors maintenant, tout va bien.**

Mais arriva le moment où je dû rentrer chez moi. Mes parents allaient finir par s'inquiéter, puisque je ne les avais pas prévenu que je ne rentrerais pas de la nuit (ce n'était pas vraiment prévu en même temps).

Je quittai donc les bras de Jamie en lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

J'étais dans le bus, le front appuyé contre la vitre en regardant la neige tomber, la musique dans les oreilles et le sourire au lèvres (toujours) lorsque quelqu'un me secoua violemment. Je fis un bond. Emi.

**-Bon alors racontes-moi tout. Comment il s'appelle ?**

**-Euh ? Pardon ?**

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé :

**-Arrête Val, tu mens mal. Tu as disparu de la soirée sans crier gare, tu n'étais pas chez toi ce matin et...**

Elle pointa le doigt vers moi.

**-... Tu as une énorme tâche violette trèèèès suspecte dans le cou. En plus tu souris comme un débile. Je VEUX savoir son nom. Tu l'as rencontré à la soirée de Thibault ?**

Je détournai le regard en rougissant.

**-Non mais laisse tomber, c'était pas important, jusque comme ça, je me sentais seul** mentis-je.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que c'était Jamie. Je savais qu'il lui plaisait toujours, parce qu'elle m'en parlait souvent et de manière étrange, et en plus elle ne savait toujours pas que nous étions devenus amis. Alors que nous étions amants, hors de question que je lui dise. Elle risquerait de mal le prendre. Je crois qu'en plus elle ne sait toujours pas que Jamie est gay. Hors de question que ça soit moi qui le lui annonce.

Elle se pencha et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu mens mal je te dis. Tu est amoureux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais c'est bien !**

**-Ouai bah ça va**, grognai-je.

Elle fit la moue.

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? On en a toujours parlé. Pourquoi là tu ne veux pas ?**

**-Ben... **balbutiai-je sans savoir quoi dire.

Mais elle me trouva une excuse toute seule.

**-Il s'assume pas c'est ça ? Alors il ne veut pas que ça se sache ?**

**-Voila c'est ça !** M'exclamai-je, bizarrement très enthousiasme tout à coup.

**-Ah ben voilà, fallait le dire plus tôt. Bon enfin bref raconte quand même. Je ne dirais rien. Comme toujours.**

Mais c'est qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher celle-là !

Je me trouvai dans une position assez délicate. Je mourrais d'envie de lui raconter. De lui dire à quel point Jamie avait changé ma vie, à quel point j'étais heureux maintenant. J'avais envie de crier mon bonheur à la face du monde, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Bon, j'avais l'habitude de cette frustration, mais là, ne pouvoir même pas en parler à ma meilleure amie, à qui je raconte toujours ma vie en long, en large et en travers, ça me mettais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je vis approcher un arrêt.

**-Sorry, je descend là, **hurlai-je en me précipitant hors du bus avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de réagir.

Bon sauf que j'étais très loin de chez moi. Obligé d'attendre le prochain bus qui passait dans... 40 minutes.

Cela me laissa le temps de réfléchir. Et de trouver comment expliquer la situation à Émilie. Car je savais pertinemment que je n'allais pas pouvoir lui mentir indéfiniment. Et je savais aussi qu'elle allait forcément le prendre mal.

J'appelai Jamie et luis exposait la situation.

**-Je ne sais pas,** me dit-il. **Attends lundi, tu verra bien. Peut-être qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas tant que ça. Elle avait pas un petit copain, tu m'avais dit ?**

**-Oui mais ils sont plus ensemble et depuis elle recommence à me parler de toi.**

**-Si tu veux, je le lui dirais. Ou alors je lui dirais simplement que moi les filles j'en ai rien à cirer et après, on verra bien comment elle réagit.**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Il soupira.

**-Bon écoute on verra. Je dois te laisser. Ma mère arrive et je suis toujours au fond de mon lit. Elle risque de se poser des questions.**

Je souriais stupidement.

**-Parce que tu n'as toujours rien sur toi ?**

**-Ben... non.**

**-Si j'avais su, je serais resté plus longtemps,** lâchai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Il grogna un peu.

**-J'aurais aimé que tu restes, aussi...**

**-Je t'aime, **lui répondis-je, me sentant rougir de plus en plus.

**-Moi aussi, tellement... **souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Mais au final, je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire à Emi. Et plus j'allais attendre, plus cela allait être difficile.


	14. Misery Business

Jamie était allongé près de moi. Je le regardai tendrement. C'est fou comme je l'aime. Comme mon coeur bat si vite quand il est près de moi.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa amoureusement.

Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai tout contre moi.

Nous restâmes là de longues minutes à nous dévorer des yeux, sans bouger. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien autour n'existait d'autre que lui et moi.

J'adorais ce sentiment. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais si fort. Je n'avais plus peur de rien et tout allais bien.

J'aurais voulu que ça dure l'éternité. Avec lui le temps passait si vite. Trop vite.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'on sonna à la porte que je me rendis compte que cela faisait près de quatre heures que nous étions là à nous regarder.

Le bruit nous fit sursauter.

**-Qui ça peut être ?** Demanda Jamie, l'air vexé.

Je ne savais pas, mais qui que ce soit, il avait cassé notre truc, et ça, ça ne pardonne pas. Je me levai en grognant.

**-J'sais pas. J'vais ouvrir. Mes parents ne doivent pas être là.**

Puisqu'ils passaient leurs journées à l'hôpital quand ils ne travaillaient pas. Ils étaient (à raison) trop occupés pour s'occuper de moi. C'était bien pratique. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions comme qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme blond avec lequel je passais ma vie. C'était mon _meilleur ami_, point barre.

J'ouvrais donc la porte de l'air méchant de celui qu'on dérange et tombai nez à nez avec Emi.

**-Oups, je dérange ?**

**-Euh oui un peu.**

Elle haussa les épaules et me poussa pour aller s'asseoir sur mon canapé.

**-Pardon. Je serais brève.**

Je la suivi en grognant. Emi ne peux pas être brève. Ou alors on a pas la même notion de la rapidité, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, je me foutais éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à me raconter. Jamie m'attendait dans mon lit, c'était tout ce qui m'intéressait.

Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite, essayant d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien faire l'amour de ma vie tout seul là haut, et sursautai lorsque je l'entendis prononcer le nom dudit amour de ma vie.

**-Pardon ?**

Elle soupira.

**-Tu veux pas m'écouter, oui ? Je disais que Jeanne allait essayer de m'arranger un coup avec Jamie.**

J'hésitai deux secondes entre éclater de rire ou lui taper dessus. J'optais pour la première solution, qui me paraissais la moins... louche.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de la vexer.

**-Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais tu vois, il est vraiment très gentil avec moi ! Pas du tout hautain ou je ne sais quoi que tu m'avais sorti il y a quelques mois.**

Je haussai les épaules, luttant contre l'envie de tout lui avouer.

**-Mais, tu n'as pas peur ? Je veux dire...**

Elle me lança un regard de tueur.

**-Oh tu me saoules à la fin ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je sais ce que je fais. **

S'en était presque comique. Pauvre Émilie. Je renonçai sadiquement en me disant que ça allait être drôle de voir dans quel état elle allait revenir.

**-Bon. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Mais c'est pour me dire ça que tu viens me déranger à cette heure-ci ?**

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé.

**-Val, il est presque quatorze heures trente. Et Jeanne m'a dit qu'elle allait appeler Jamie dans l'aprèm.**

Comme par hasard, à cette instant précis, une sonnerie de téléphone retenti à l'étage au dessus. Je rougis d'un coup. Emi me regarda d'un air interrogatif.

**-Tu n'es pas seul ?**

Je rougis deux fois plus.

**-Je... t'avais dis que tu.. dérangeais**, bafouillai-je, mort de honte.

Après tout, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il s'agissait du téléphone de Jamie, certes, mais quand même.

Ce fut à son tour de devenir rouge de honte.

**-Omg je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas pensé que tu.. que tu étais... bon bah je m'en vais ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Mais fallait le dire aussi !**

**-Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.**

Elle rougis encore, se confondit toujours plus en excuses et disparu aussi vie qu'elle était arrivée.

Je remontai retrouver Jamie, riant intérieurement. Certes, j'avais mal au coeur pour Emi, mais bon, cela faisait des mois que je l'avais prévenue. Elle n'avait qu'à me faire confiance, aussi. Et puis tout ça, c'était tellement drôle, il fallait avouer.

**-Tu vas hurler de rire...** commença Jamie lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce.

**-Donc c'était bien Jeanne ?**

**-Euh ? Comment tu sais ?**

Je lui racontai mon entrevue avec Émilie et la synchronisation parfaite avec laquelle son portable avait sonné au moment où elle me disait que Jeanne allait l'appeler.

Il éclata de rire.

-**Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je trouve ça trop drôle. Okay c'est méchant pour Émilie je sais, mais bon. Je ne comprend pas comment elles font pour ne se douter de rien. Pauvres filles. Elles doivent être aveugles, ou stupides, je ne sais pas.**

**-On dit toujours que l'amour rend aveugle.**

Je m'écrasai sur le lit et glissai mes doigts dans les cheveux fins de Jamie.

**-Bon et alors qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Oh, je ne sais pas... J'essaierai de pas être trop méchant avec elle, don't worry.**

Ce n'étais pas ce qui m'inquiétais le plus.

**-Mais.. tu va lui parler de moi ou pas ?**

Il se releva et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? C'est comme tu veux, my love. Si ça t'arrange que je lui dise, je lui dirais, sinon, je dirais juste que... **

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant.**  
-Oh i don't really know... something fun. Histoire de rigoler. Alright ?**

Je soupirai, les yeux dans le vide.

**-Dis-lui ce que tu veux. T'façon il faudra bien que je lui dise un jour et elle finira bien par comprendre que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les filles XD.**

Il rigola et me serra dans ses bras.

**-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?**

Je lui lançai un regard pervers.

**-Ah bon ? Prouves-le.**

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

**-You sure ?**

Il se jeta sur moi avant de me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

J'eus une petite pensée pour ma meilleure amie. La pauvre quand même. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait XD.


	15. Regret & Romance

Émilie m'appela le lendemain matin, vers 10h. Inévitablement, elle me réveilla. Je me lève toujours tard. _Même quand je suis seul_. Et je me doutais fort bien de ce qui pouvait la tourmenter au point de m'appeler aussi tôt un dimanche matin. Sa voix était faible.

**-Valentin... Tu... pourrais passer chez moi dans l'après-midi ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me demandais ce qu'avais pu lui raconter Jamie. Il m'avait laissé la veille pour aller la retrouver je-ne-sais-où et il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

**-Bien sûr. Pourquoi donc ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Je t'expliquerai**, lâcha-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

J'étais mort de rire. Ce n'est pas gentil, je le sais. Je culpabilisais, sincèrement. Emi est ma meilleure amie, je déteste la voir souffrir, ça me rend fou. Surtout quand je ne peux pas l'aider. Elle a tellement fait pour moi depuis que l'on se connaît. Mais là.... J'avais fais tout ce que j'avais pu. C'est elle qui n'a jamais voulu m'écouter, qui n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Je lui avait dis des millions de fois que cela ne servait à rien de se monter la tête comme ça sur Jamie, que jamais il n'aurait voulu d'elle. Mais elle ne me croyait pas et disait que je ne disais ça que pour la rendre triste. C'est sûr, ça m'éclate tellement de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime T.T. Maintenant, ça allait être encore pire. Certes, je n'avais pas grand'chose à me reprocher, car j'avais fais tout mon possible pour lui faire comprendre, mais quand même, cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'en vouloir. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait être le pire pour elle : que Jamie aime les garçons ou que je sorte avec. Ou que je le lui ai caché pendant si longtemps. Elle risquait de se sentir trahie. Et plus j'attendais, plus cela allait être pire.

De toutes façon elle n'aura rien à dire. Je l'aime et puis c'est tout. Elle ne pourra pas changer ça, c'est trop tard. Mais j'avais sincèrement peur que notre amitié y reste. Ce qui me ferais atrocement mal. J'ai toujours pensé que l'amitié était plus fort que l'amour. Mais là, je doutais. Si je me retrouvais à devoir choisir entre Jamie et Émilie, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Quoi qu'il arrive, je souffrirais atrocement.

Certes, je connais Emi depuis bientôt 6ans et Jamie depuis 5mois, et je ne sors avec lui que depuis presque 3 semaines, mais c'est suffisant pour que je ne puisse me passer de lui. Sans lui, je crois que je mourrais. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Ma vie sans lui ne vaut même plus la peine d'être vécue. Mais ma vie sans Emi ? Idem.

J'en était là de mes considérations existentielles en arrivant chez ma meilleure amie. Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte, je vis qu'elle avait pleuré. Oula, c'était plus grave que je ne le pensais. Nous allâmes nous installer dans sa chambre. Je m'assis à califourchon sur une chaise, les coude appuyés sur le dossier, juste en face d'Emi qui était assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en fixant un point dans le vide. Quel spectacle affreux. J'avais presque envie de fondre en larmes et de lui dire que tout était de ma faute. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais... perverti Jamie juste pour ne pas qu'il sorte avec elle, ou quelque chose comme ça.

**-Tu dois bien rigoler**, soupira-t-elle, toujours en regardant le vide.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Oh tu sais très bien. Franchement Val, tu aurais pu me le dire. **

Je soupirai.

**-Emi, honnêtement, j'ai essayé. Tu n'a jamais voulu m'écouter. Et, sincèrement, avoues-le, si je t'avais dit comme ça «Jamie est gay», est-ce que tu m'aurait cru ?**

Elle sourit en secouant la tête.

**-Non, je t'aurais dit que tu voulais juste me faire du mal.**

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Tu vois ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit exactement ?**

**-Ben... il avait l'air étonné de me voir. Il m'a demandé si je voulais lui dire quelque chose de précis. Je bégayais, je me sentais nulle et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Après il m'a dit qu'il était pressé. Puis il a dit un truc comme ''je dois aller chez mon boyfriend''. J'ai eu un gros bug. J'ai dis ''quoi ?''. Et là il avait cet air qui disait «je suis totalement transi d'amour pour lui» et il a dit que oui il avait un copain, qu'il était très amoureux, pourquoi, ça me choquais ? Ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis il a dit qu'il aimait pas du tout du tout les filles. Il faisait cette grimace que tu fais tout le temps quand les gens te disent «oh pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas de petite copine ?» alors j'ai compris que c'était vraiment foutu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors j'ai raconté n'importe quoi a propos de Jeanne mais j'ai bien vu qu'il ne m'avait pas cru. En fait, je crois qu'il savait ce que je voulais depuis le début mais qu'il n'a rien dit. Et maintenant, je me sens encore plus stupide et jamais je n'oserais lui reparler.**

Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas sourire. J'imaginais trop la scène. Connaissant Jamie, il avait dû se marrer comme un petit fou.

**-Il est très amoureux il a dit ? Ohh. =)**

**-Oui. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?**

Elle me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Oups. Forcément c'était ce que j'avais le plus retenu. Je me giflai mentalement.

**-Oui enfin je veux dire... Bon laisse tomber. Non mais je comprend que ce soit dur, ma belle, mais franchement, là, la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tu aurais dû m'écouter. Ça ne t'aide pas je sais mais...**

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de se balancer sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Je me levai et m'assis près d'elle.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. Tu va t'en remettre, crois-moi. Et tu te trouvera un garçon adorable, beau, gentil, exactement comme Jamie, sauf que lui il t'aimera du fond de son coeur.**

Elle soupira.

**-Genre. Qui voudrais de moi ?**

C'était déprimant.

**-Emi, je t'interdis de dire des trucs pareils. Tu es une fille géniale. N'importe quel garçon hétéro normalement constitué devrait tomber amoureux de toi.**

**-Oui bah c'est pas le cas. Et moi le seul dont je suis amoureuse, il préfère les garçons. Je suis maudite.**

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

**-Mais non, mais non.**

**-N'empêche,** continua-t-elle, **j'aimerai bien savoir qui c'est, ce garçon dont il à l'air si amoureux, juste par curiosité.**

Euh. Les choses se compliquaient. Je me rassis sur ma chaise, l'air gêné.

**-Oh, ben ça... je sais pas...**

Elle me regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

**-J'imagine. Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ?**

Putain. C'est qu'elle me saoulait ! Je ne sais pas mentir à Emi. Donc là, inutile de préciser que si elle commence à réfléchir et se rappelle que tieeennns moi aussi je suis amoureux d'un inconnu, _COMME DE PAR HASARD_, elle risque de se poser certaines questions... chiantes XD.

Je haussai les épaules.

**-Boarf, j'ai cru que tu allais me demander... Je sais que tu crois que je me suis tapé tous les pédés du bahut alors bon...**

**-Je sais bien que non, débile. Non mais, on aurait dit que ça te dérangeais, que je pose cette question...**

**-Quoi ? Mais non ! J'm'en fous moi, de sa life !**

Elle se décala, se posta bien en face de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

**-Tu ne sais pas mentir. Tu sais qui est son chéri, alors ?**

Je fuyais son regard.

**-Je te jure que non...**

Elle ignora ma réplique.

**-Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je ne sache pas qui c'...**

Elle s'arrêta net. Ayais, elle avait ENFIN fais le rapprochement.

**-Valentin. Dis-moi. Tu es toujours avec ce garçon dont tu n'a jamais voulu me parler ?**

**-Ben oui. Ça fait bientôt trois semaines. Mais quel rapport ?**

Je n'osais toujours pas la regarder en face. Elle demanda d'un trait :

**-Val-réponds-moi-franchement-est-ce-que-tu-sors-avec-Jamie?**

Je n'osais pas lui répondre. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction. J'allais lui briser le coeur, je le savais. En même temps avais-je le choix ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, me mordant les lèvres. Oh comme je m'en voulais de lui faire du mal.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fixait toujours ce point invisible au milieu de sa chambre. Je restai assis sur ma chaise, les bras repliés sous le menton, sans bouger, mort de trouille.

**-C'est bien**, fini-t-elle par dire, après un long silence. **Je suis contente pour toi. Parce que je voyais bien que tu étais heureux. J'enrageai de ne pas savoir qui était ce garçon qui faisait briller tes yeux comme ça. Maintenant, je sais. C'est bien. Jamie est quelqu'un de bien.**

**-Je suis désolé.**

Elle secoua la tête et me regarda, enfin. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse, évidement, mais n'avait pas l'air non plus trop traumatisée.

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui ai été conne et aveugle. J'aurais dû te croire. Je n'ai pas voulu, voilà, j'ai récolté la monnaie de ma pièce.**

**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

Elle sourit.

**-Si. Beaucoup. Parce que tu ne me l'a pas dit. Si tu m'avais dis «je sors avec Jamie» je ne l'aurais peut-être pas bien pris sur le coup mais je m'y serais faite car je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi et en plus ça m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser comme je viens de le faire. En plus tu l'a laissé venir me voir alors que tu savais très bien ce qui allait ce passer. Et puis ça fait trois semaines que tu me mens. Mais je ne t'en veux pas d'être amoureux, Val, jamais. Je n'ai pas le droit de te reprocher ça. Et, au risque de me répéter, Jamie est quelqu'un de bien. Mieux que les mecs bizarres avec lesquels tu sortais avant.**

J'étais tellement soulagé que je ne relevai même pas sa remarque.

Finalement, tout s'arrangeait.


	16. Control

**Je devais ce jour-là passer la soirée avec Emi. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne nous était pas arrivé. Nous ne trouvions jamais le temps, entre les cours, et le temps que je passais avec Jamie.  
Finalement, ils se parlaient toujours. Jamie avait toujours trouvé tout ça très drôle et tentait vainement depuis une semaine et demi maintenant qu'Émilie était au courant, de lui faire comprendre l'humour de la chose, mais elle restait persuadée qu'on avait absolument tenu à la ridiculiser. C'est pour cette raison que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle continuait de lui parler, mais bon, je ne cherchais pas non plus à comprendre, j'étais trop heureux qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas à mort.  
Enfin bref, j'extrapole.  
Emi avait décidé ce soir que nous irions en boîte de nuit. Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête, elle sait pertinemment que je déteste ça.  
****-Mais c'est parce que tu ne vas pas bien, à cause de ton frère, je le vois bien****, m'expliqua-t-elle sur le chemin de cet affreux lieu où nous nous rendions.  
****-Et tu crois que m'emmener là-bas ça va changer quelque chose ? Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment que je me suicide, dis-le moi tout de suite, ça ira plus vite****, grinçai-je.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
****-Il y a pleins de beaux mecs là-bas, tu pourra draguer tranquille.****  
Je manquai de m'étouffer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?  
****-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà un copain ? Et qu'il vaut tous les mecs de la Terre.  
-Ça ne te dérangeais pas, avant. ****  
Je grimaçai. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait me ressortir ça. Je soupirai d'énervement.  
****-C'est arrivé une fois, j'étais à moitié bourré et j'étais même plus amoureux de mon copain. En plus, c'était il y a super longtemps.****  
Parce que la seule fois de ma vie où je suis allé en boite j'avais trompé le garçon avec qui j'étais avec le premier gars que j'avais croisé. Et Emi l'avait su. Mais pourquoi donc faisait-elle ça ? On aurait dit qu'elle voulait que je trompe Jamie. Chose qui n'arrivera pas. Certes, je veux bien avouer que je n'ai pas toujours été fidèle. Pour ne pas dire jamais XD. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Je suis sûr que c'est ce qui brise tous les couples. C'est bien d'aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps. Ça entretient le désir. ****[Ndla : je ne le PENSE PAS hein XD]**** Bref. Je me suis bien gardé de dire tout cela à Emi. Elle m'aurait détesté si elle avait su que j'ai fais cocu pratiquement tous mes ex.  
Mais là, je n'avais avais aucunement envie. Pour plusieurs raisons.  
La première étant que je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Emi avait raison, j'étais inquiet de l'état de mon petit frère, qui allait de mal en pis. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'allais le perdre. C'était trop affreux. Toute cette histoire me rendait fou.  
L'autre raison, c'était que j'étais trop amoureux de Jamie. Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs alors que lui seul pouvait me combler ? C'était stupide. Ça m'aurait fait chier et en plus ça l'aurait blessé s'il l'avait appris.**

Une fois arrivé, j'allais donc m'installer dans un coin, un cocktail à la main, attendant que la lubie d'Emi lui passe et qu'elle me ramène à la maison.  
Comme elle ne semblait, au vu de l'entrain avec lequel elle dansait, pas vraiment disposée à partir, j'envoyai un sms à Jamie lui demandant de venir me **rejoindre. Quitte à rester coincé ici, autant m'amuser.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il était là.  
Nous étions sur la piste, collés l'un à l'autre, en train de danser. Il dansait si bien. Il était si beau. J'aimais être dans ses bras, comme ça, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, sentant son corps se déhancher contre le mien, de façon si sensuelle, presque sexuelle. Et puis il me murmurai des mots d'amour à l'oreille, de sa voix si spéciale. Je ne sais pas ce qui la rendait comme ça, si c'était son accent, ou sa façon de parler, mais rien que sa voix me rendait fou.  
Puis, tout-à-coup, il s'écarta de moi, me saisit la main et m'entraîna dans un recoin sombre de la salle. J'étais complètement déconnecté de la réalité, la seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était Jamie, sa voix, sa bouche, son corps, ses mains brûlantes qui s'étaient aventurées sous mon T-shirt, me caressant doucement. Je l'embrassai langoureusement et murmurai à son oreille :  
****-Si tu savais comme je suis amoureux de toi...****  
Il me répondit quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais qui commençait par un truc comme «i love you».  
****-Jamie... s'il-te-plais... une traduction... tu sais que je suis nul en anglais...****  
Il soupira.  
****-Oh sorry mon amour... C'est de ta faute aussi.. tu me rends fou... Je n'arrive plus à penser quand je suis dans tes bras... j'en perds mon français...****  
Je laissai échapper un long gémissement en guise de réponse. Je senti une de ses mains se glisser dans mon pantalon.  
****-Oh non enfin pas ici ! Il y a du monde partout !  
-Please... On s'en fout des autres... j'ai tellement envie de toi...**** murmura-t-il de sa voix qui me faisait craquer.  
Je grognai.  
****-Imagine, Emi arrive et nous vois, hein ?  
-Don't care...****  
Il déboutonna sa chemise si rapidement que je me demande s'il n'a pas en fait arraché tous les boutons.  
Ahh. Il est trop sexy. Comment résister ? Je regardai autour de moi.  
****-Bon, il doit y avoir des toilettes quelques part, non ?****  
Il esquissa un sourire de vainqueur.  
N'empêche que je trouvais ça craignos quand même.  
****-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on rentre ?**** Demandai-je, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.  
****-Maiiis... J'en ai marre d'attendre... J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour ici maintenant et tout de suite... ****supplia-il, toujours collé à moi.  
J'enroulai sensuellement une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de mon doigt et soufflai :  
****-Moi aussi... Mais je soutiens qu'on serais vachement mieux dans un lit. Et je pourrais te faire tellement plus de trucs...****  
Il se saisit de son téléphone.  
****-J'appelle un taxi.****  
Je galérais à retrouver Emi pour lui dire que je m'en allais. Elle allait crier victoire mais déchanta vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le mec que je ramenais n'était autre que Jamie. Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus m'accuser d'infidélité.**

Dans le taxi, je vis bien que Jamie se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. J'adorais ça. Je savais que là, au stade où nous en étions, je pouvais faire **ce que je voulais de lui. Et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.  
La nuit promettait d'être courte... **


	17. Could Tell A Love

**Une fois arrivé chez lui, il m'entraîna dans sa chambre, en m'arrachant mes fringues à une vitesse incroyable. Je fis la même chose.****  
****-Jamie... ****commençais-je, ne sachant en fait pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Il posa un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.  
****-Chut. Tais-toi.****  
Il me lança un regard pervers et m'attira dans son lit.  
****-Tu n'as plus d'excuses maintenant...**** souffla-t-il.  
****-Mais je ne veux pas d'excuses...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?****  
Je fis mine de réfléchir.  
****-Hum... toi ?****  
Je me jetai sur lui avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire le moindre mot.**

Il me rendait fou. Addict, même. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui, mes nuits sans lui. Il était devenu ma drogue. Il suffisait qu'il m'embrasse pour que tout disparaisse et ne reste plus que le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, la douceur de ses mains dans mes cheveux et la façon si sensuelle qu'il avait de se tortiller contre moi. Je pouvais voir briller ses yeux dans le noir. Ils avaient une lueur lubrique.  
**-Embrasses-moi encore... ****murmurai-je, le coeur battant.  
Il s'exécuta en souriant. Je le caressai doucement. Il avait la peau si douce...  
Il murmura mon prénom tout doucement, juste au creux de mon oreille, ses mains dans mes cheveux, toujours avec cette même voix qui me rendait fou. Sa peau était brûlante et il tremblait de désir. Il prit mes mains et les attira vers le bas, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux presques retournés.  
Je me détachai de lui, une lueur éloquente dans le regard. Il me lança un sourire plus que pervers et se retourna en gémissant sensuellement.  
Je passai un de mes bras par dessus son épaule et lui caressai tendrement le bas du ventre de l'autre.  
Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. J'adorais ça. J'adorais quand il était comme ça dans mes bras. Je l'aimais tellement. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avant. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui et rien d'autre. Mes lèvres allèrent se coller dans son cou brûlant et je lui léchais tendrement la peau.  
Ce qui le fit gémir encore plus fort, ses mains se serrant autour de mes poignets.  
****-Tu sais que je suis fou de toi..**** articula-t-il entre deux grognements.  
****-Oh oui je sais...**** soupirai-je en souriant.  
C'était si bon d'être avec lui, comme ça... J'aimerai que cela dure l'éternité...**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, Jamie avait les yeux posés sur moi et me regardai, une expression étrange sur le visage.  
**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**** demandai-je.  
Il sourit et s'allongea contre moi en soupirant de bien-être.  
****-Pas du tout. J'essayais de mesurer la chance que j'avais de t'avoir...****  
Je rougis et souriai stupidement.  
****-Je trouve que j'ai plus de chance encore de t'avoir...****  
Il soupira a nouveau et murmura :  
****-Mais j'avais tellement cru que ça n'arriverait jamais...****  
Pourquoi avais-je tout d'un coup cette impression d'avoir raté un épisode ?  
****-Comment ça ?****  
****Il se releva et s'assit en tailleurs en face de moi, toujours enroulé dans les draps.  
****-Do you remember... well huh... je suis même pas sûr que tu t'en souviennes, en fait...  
-De quoi ?  
-Je t'avais dis que j'étais amoureux d'un garçon et que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Remember ?****  
Aaahhh le fameux garçon !! Bien sûr que je me rappelais. Ses yeux brillaient si fort quand il m'en parlait et je voulais tellement savoir de qui il s'agissait... J'ai jamais su d'ailleurs. Puis je m'étais dis qu'il l'avait oublié. A vrai dire j'avais oublié aussi XD. Pourquoi il le ressortait là maintenant ?  
****-Bah... En fait, c'était toi... Et toi tu ne te doutais de rien. Tu n'as jamais vu, je crois.****  
Je le regardais la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux équarquillés. Je me sentais plus stupide que jamais. Non, en effet, je n'avais rien vu. Rien du tout. Quel crétin.  
Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa au coin de la bouche.  
****-Mais c'est pas grave mon amour fais pas cette tête là !  
-Je suis trop nul.****  
Il ria de plus belle.  
****-Non mon Valou tu es tout sauf nul. Je m'étais comporté comme un abruti avec toi, comment tu aurais pu te douter ? Et puis, c'est pas grave, maintenant, tu le sais. Et moi, je t'aime plus encore.****  
Je bafouillai.  
****-Mais... mais... je ne comprend pas... pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Je veux dire, avant ?****  
Il se rallongea dans mes bras.  
****-J'avais trop peur. Tu sais, c'était tellement étrange. Et puis après j'étais tellement heureux de te parler, qu'on soit amis, j'avais trop peur de tout gâcher. Je préférais ça plutôt que tu ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.****  
Je me relevai et me calai contre un oreiller, glissa mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux fins.  
****-Raconte.****  
Il secoua la tête.  
****-Ohh nooo pleaaasee.  
-Alléééé Jamiiiiie !****  
Je commençais à le chatouiller pour le faire parler. S'ensuivit une bataille de guili et d'oreiller monumentale.  
Je me retrouvai a plat dos au milieu du lit, Jamie au dessus de moi. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je le repoussai.  
Il grimaça.  
****-Tu me racontes tout d'abord. Après, je suis à toi.****  
Il se rassit en faisant la moue, cherchant un bout de drap dans lequel s'enrouler (le lit était un vrai chantier sans dessus dessous). Mais je fus plus rapide et récupérai couette, draps et oreiller et m'assis dessus d'un air victorieux.  
****-T'as froid ?****  
Jamie était recroquevillé sur lui-même à l'autre bout du lit.  
****-Oui j'ai froid. Tu me réchauffes ?  
-Nan. Tu raconte.  
-Oh Gooood tu es vraiment têtu toi quand tu t'y met !****  
****Je me penchais, lui attrapai la main et l'attirai dans mes bras, après l'avoir enveloppé comme un nem dans la couette.  
****-Vazy. I'm listening to you my dearest love.  
-Oh je vois que tu progresse en anglais,**** ironisa-t-il.  
****-Bah. J'ai un très bon prof de langue**...****  
Il éclata de rire.  
****-C'était au tout début de l'année. Tu ne dois même pas t'en rappeler. J'étais dans le hall du lycée. Emi est venue me parler. Et tu étais avec elle. Et là je t'ai vu et... je ne sais pas si c'est ça un coup de foudre. Je ne croie pas au coup de foudre. Mais tu avais ce regard... Et puis Emilie a dit quelque chose, et tu a rigolé, et je me souviens de ton rire... Je crois que c'est là que je suis tombé amoureux. Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi depuis. Mais toi tu ne semblais pas te soucier de moi. Et je voyais que tu allais toujours dans ce café. Alors j'y suis allé aussi. Je voulais juste te voir. Et toi, tu es venu me parler. Je croyais que je rêvais. J'avais l'impression d'être un de ces kids qu'on voit dans les... les... shit, je ne sais pas... tu sais les livres pour enfants... fairy tales...  
-Contes de fées.  
-Right. Bref. Mais en fait, tout ce que tu voulais c'était me caser avec Emi. Quand j'ai compris ça j'étais trop déçu, tu n'imagine même pas.****  
Le pauvre. Je lui avais brisé le coeur sans le savoir.  
****-And then, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de venir te parler. Je savais que tu me détestait, Emi me l'avait dit. Elle m'avait dit en rigolant "je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Valentin mais il t'en veut beaucoup apparemment" or something like that. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. You know, on dit toujours que l'indifférence est pire que la haine.****  
Je me sentais tellement stupide. Je l'avais traité si mal.  
****-Ohh je suis tellement désolé mon amour je m'en veux tellement...****  
Il sourit.  
****-Stop that. It's not your fault.****  
Je ne protestai même pas. Finalement je commence à m'habituer à l'anglais XD.  
Il reprit.  
****-Et puis ce jour-là, au café, quand tu es venu me voir, j'ai compris à quel point je t'avais fais du mal. C'est pour ça que je me suis excusé et que je suis parti. L'idée que j'aie pu te faire souffrir par mon comportement m'a rendu dingue. Alors j'ai décidé de t'oublier. Je suis allé voir des tonnes de garçons. Je me disais que je finirai bien par en trouver un dont je tomberai amoureux. Je me soignais du mieux que je pouvais. Certes, je doute que ma méthode était très bonne mais... Bref. Et puis il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Antoine. Et tu es venu m'aider. Et on est devenu amis. Et tout est revenu. Tout a recommencé. Et puis c'était marrant, parce que je t'en parlais, mais que tu ne savais pas que c'était de toi que je parlais. Et tu disais des trucs comme "ce garçon doit être un abruti pour ne pas voir à quel point tu l'aimes". J'avais envie de tout t'avouer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et ce soir là, à la fête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.****  
Il fit une pause. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je me remémorai ce fameux soir où nous étions embrassés dans la neige et ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là.  
****-En tout cas tu as bien fait de faire ça. Et moi j'avais raison : je n'étais qu'un pauvre abruti.****  
Il haussa les épaules.  
****-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Bon tu me libères ? Je t'ai tout raconté. J'ai chaud-là.****  
En effet, il était toujours enroulé dans la couette, dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai et le sortit de sa prison.  
J'étais vraiment stupide. J'aurais pu me poser des questions. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu me dire son nom, ni ce qu'il faisait, rien de tout ça. Et moi qui déblatérait pendant des heures sur le serveur du café. Qui s'est révélé être totalement hétéro, en plus de de ça.  
Nous nous ré-installâmes dans le lit, après lui avoir redonné la forme d'un lit, et je me glissai dans les bras de mon amoureux.  
****-Heureusement que maintenant on est tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point je suis heureux, là, maintenant, dans tes bras. Et je ne comprend pas comment j'ai fais pour te détester comme ça. Tu es tellement génial, tellement parfait.****  
Il sourit d'un air séducteur et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de replonger sous la couette. **


	18. Broken Hearted

**Je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend plus. Tout s'est écroulé en quelques secondes.  
Il a suffit de ces quatre mots.  
****-Je rentre à Manchester.****  
Et là, je suis mort.  
Jamie s'en va. Jamie part. Jamie m'abandonne.  
Je n'arrive pas à me rentrer ça dans le crâne. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas le droit. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé.  
Il dit qu'il reviendra. Mais je sais que non. Il va retourner là-bas et m'oublier, comme il avait oublié tous ses amis en venant ici. Il dit que non, que là c'est différent et qu'il m'aime. Mais alors si c'est vrai, pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour empêcher ça ?  
Je n'ai rien compris de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.  
Je suis arrivé au café et il était là, avec Emi. Ils m'attendaient, comme tous les lundis soirs. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé à leur table ils se sont tus et m'ont regardé de manière étrange.  
****-Quelque chose ne va pas ?****  
Jamie avait soupiré et Émilie l'avait regardé tristement. Il s'était levé, m'avait pris la main et m'avait emmené dehors. Je ne comprenais rien du tout.  
Et là il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et m'a dit ça. C'était comme s'il me poignardait en plein cœur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie pleurer. Alors j'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé là tout seul devant la porte de ce café où tout avait commencé et où tout venait de se terminer. Je ne pouvais pas rester en face de lui une seconde de plus. J'avais bien trop mal.  
Depuis, je suis assis sur ce foutu banc devant cette foutue rivière dans laquelle je me serais jeté si elle n'avait pas été aussi peu profonde. Et je fixe mon portable qui vibre depuis près de quinze minutes. C'est mon répondeur et c'est un message de Jamie mais je n'ai pas le courage de l'écouter.  
Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi amoureux ? Comment ai-je fais pour m'attacher autant à lui ? Pourquoi s'en va-t-il maintenant ?  
J'aurais sûrement la réponse à cette dernière question si je décrochais ce portable qui me vibre entre les doigts mais je ne peux m'y résoudre parce que la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit, me fera bien plus mal que la simple question qui me hante depuis une heure et demi. J'aime Jamie et Jamie m'aime, non ?  
Non. C'était trop simple comme ça pour que ça dure, forcément.  
Et moi je reste là comme un con et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps sans pouvoir m'arrêter parce que j'ai l'impression que ma vie entière vient de s'arrêter. Comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre n'avait pour but que cette rencontre et que maintenant, plus rien n'a de sens.  
Jamie est l'amour de ma vie. Jamie est l'homme de ma vie, c'est tout.  
Enfin, mon portable cesse de vibrer. Même mon répondeur abandonne la partie. Tout est foutu.  
Rongé par l'angoisse, je fini par taper le numéro de ma boite vocale et porte le petit objet à mon oreille.  
****-I'm so sorry. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Valentin, je te le promet. Je ne comprend rien de ce qui se passe. Ma mère veut rentrer à Manchester car elle ne supporte plus la France. Je sais que c'est injuste. J'essaie de la persuader de me laisser ici, mais elle ne veut pas, elle dit que ****nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici et qu'on aurais du rester là-bas et ne pas revenir en France. Mais je ne veux pas partir. Je ne la laisserai pas nous séparer, je te le promet. ****  
J'entendais les sanglots dans sa voix qu'il tentait de cacher en parlant.  
****-Je t'aime. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas très souvent, parce que je t'aime tellement que je ne sais jamais comment te le dire et être à la hauteur. Parce que toi et moi c'est différent. Je ne sais pas.... Je ne comprend pas, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ou je vais mourir. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir et je te comprend. Je m'en veux tellement de te faire souffrir. Le regard que tu m'as lancé tout à l'heure m'a fais comprendre que je n'étais qu'un salaud. Tu ne mérite pas de souffrir autant par ma faute. Je m'en veux et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je t'aime, Valentin je t'aime...****  
La suite de son message n'a plus vraiment de sens mais il en ressort qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne veut pas rentrer en Angleterre. Tout est décousu dans ce qu'il dit et il pleure presque autant que moi maintenant.  
En un sens, je suis rassuré. Car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il partait de son plein gré parce qu'il ne savait pas comment me dire qu'il ne m'aimait plus ou quelque chose comme ça, mais vu son message ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Peut-être attend-il que j'aille le voir ? Ou que je l'appelle ? Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je suis tellement en état de choc que je ne comprend plus rien de ce qui m'arrive.  
J'essaie tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans mes émotions. Arrêter de pleurer et réfléchir.  
Je décide au bout de longues minutes de me rendre chez Jamie. Il faut que moi aussi je lui dise que je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il le faut. Il doit en plus croire que je le déteste. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Oui je lui en veut mais je ne le lui dirais pas car ce n'est pas de sa faute. J'ai bien compris que s'il pouvait rester il le ferait.**

Je me dirige donc en courant presque chez lui. Les gens dans la rue se retournent sur mon passage. Ils doivent penser que je suis fou. Un pauvre mec qui court à travers la ville en pleurant comme un attardé. Mais je m'en contrefiche. J'ai mal et c'est tout. Personne ne peut comprendre ma douleur.  
Je m'escrime sur la sonnette de son immeuble jusqu'à ce que sa mère réponde.  
**-Jamie est là ?**** Hurlai-je presque dans l'interphone.  
****-Oui. Je t'ouvre.****  
J'avalais les marches quatre à quatre, n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, et me ruai presque sur sa mère lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte.  
****-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**** Hurlai-je.  
Elle me regarda d'un air choqué.  
****-Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça, Valentin, mais ces histoires ne regardent que James et moi.  
-Mais vous ne comprenez pas !****  
J'étais de nouveau en larmes, et, au vu de son air interloqué, non, elle ne comprenait pas. Jamie arriva à ce moment-là.  
****-Valentin mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Calme toi, s'il-te plais.  
-Mais...****  
Tout un coup ma colère s'effondra. Et je pleurais sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Jamie se retourna vers sa mère.  
****-Sorry Mum. Please don't try to understand.****  
****Il ajouta quelque chose que je ne compris pas et m'entraina dans sa chambre.  
****-Mais enfin honey tu es fou ! Tu imagines ce qu'elle va penser maintenant ? Pour qui elle va te prendre ?****  
Je haussai les épaules sans répondre. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
****-Mais je veux pas te peeerdreeeeee****, murmurai-je en geignant.  
****-Moi non plus. J'essaie de rester, je te jure. Mais l'abrutie qui me sert de mère ne veut rien entendre.****  
Je m'effondrai sur son lit et il s'allongea près de moi en me serrant dans ses bras.  
****-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle fait ça ?****  
Il soupira.  
****-C'est compliqué. Tu vois, mes parents se sont rencontrés à Paris. Ils se sont mariés là-bas. Mais mon père, qui vivait en France depuis pas mal d'années, a du retourner en Angleterre pour des raisons que je ne connais pas, et évidemment, ma mère l'a suivit. Je suis né à Manchester et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 2 ans avant de revenir vivre en France, ici. Mais mes parents n'aimaient plus la France, ma mère s'était faite à l'Angleterre et ils y étaient mieux, donc on est repartis à Manchester quand j'avais 6ans et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à la mort de mon père l'année dernière. Après sa mort, ma mère a décidé de revenir vivre dans son pays. Nous sommes donc revenu ici. Seulement maintenant elle se rends compte qu'elle était mieux en Angleterre, d'autant plus que mon père y est enterré, alors elle veut y retourner. Voila. Mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je trouverai un moyen de rester ici, avec ou sans elle.****  
Pourquoi tout cela me paraissait-il aussi compliqué ?  
J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et l'embrassai tendrement.  
****-S'il faut, je te kidnappe, mais tu restes avec moi.****  
Il sourit faiblement.  
****-Je vais tout faire pour.  
-Quand est-ce que tu pars ?****  
Il secoua la tête.  
****-No idea.****  
Je soupirai d'un air désespéré et nous restâmes là, sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger, pendant une partie de la soirée.  
Il était environ 20h30 lorsque la mère de Jamie entra dans la chambre sans prévenir. **


	19. Happy Ending

Jamie bondit littéralement du lit et je restai figé sans bouger.

Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle nous avait surpris complètement nus au fond du lit ou quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était tout de même assez gênant, comme situation. Jamie bafouillait et moi je rougissais tout ce que je pouvais. Elle ne broncha pas. Déposa les vêtements qu'elle était venue rendre à Jamie sur le bureau et sorti en lâchant d'un air glacial :

**-James, we need to talk.**

Puis elle claqua la porte. Je grimaçai.

**-Oups.**

Jamie se mordit la lèvre.

**-Okay, so.... Bon je vais euh... essayer d'arranger la situation. Toi, restes-là.**

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le visage dans ses mains en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublies jamais que je t'aime.**

Il sorti retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Je me postai à la fenêtre, fixant la nuit qui tombait comme si elle allait résoudre tous mes problèmes. Je glissai les écouteurs de mon iPod dans mes oreilles et enclenchai la musique. J'aurais préféré écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, mais cela ne se faisait pas et de toute façon il était peu probable que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, moi qui parle l'anglais comme une vache espagnole.

Un album plus tard, je sentis les mains de Jamie se glisser autour de ma taille et sa bouche s'aventurer dans mon cou. J'arrachai les écouteurs blancs de mes oreilles.

**-ALORS ?**

Il sourit d'un air content. Je soupirai de soulagement.

**-Elle a dit que maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi je faisais tout ce cirque pour rester en France. Elle a commencé par me dire que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'ado et qu'on s'en remettrais mais je lui ai dit que c'était différent. Que c'était bien plus que ça et que ce que je ressentais c'était vraiment fort. J'ai bien aimé sa tête quand j'ai dis que tu n'étais pas comme tous les autres garçons que j'avais connu avant. Je crois que pendant les minutes qui précédaient elle espérait que tout ça n'était qu'une passade, mais là elle a dû comprendre que non. Après, je doute qu'elle accepte vraiment, mais au moins, elle va réfléchir à cette histoire de départ. Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre et à espérer. **

Je le serrai dans mes bras en souriant, les yeux fermés. J'avais eu tellement peur. Tellement peur de le perdre.

Je passai la nuit chez lui. C'était la première fois que je n'étais pas là de façon.... illégale. C'était étrange.

Le lendemain je retrouvai Emi au lycée et lui racontai ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait l'air sincèrement contente pour nous.

**-Tu sais,** m'avoua-t-elle, **je sais que tu doit trouver que j'ai parfois un comportement bizarre ou des trucs comme ça et que tu dois penser que bien que je ne le dise pas, je t'en veuille de sortir avec Jamie mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste... J'ai peur que sa finisse comme avec tous les autres avant, que tu le jettes parce que tu en as marre et je ne voudrais vraiment pas que ça arrive parce que... franchement... vous allez vraiment bien ensemble et puis... je ne sais pas... on dirait que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.**

Ohh c'est mignon. Ma meilleure amie est vraiment incroyable. Et c'est vrai que ça explique pas mal de trucs comme le nombre incalculable de sermons qu'elle m'a fait sur la fidélité (j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle devait se douter que je n'avais pas toujours été très fidèle) ou encore quand elle me disait que je devais faire des efforts parce qu'une histoire d'amour pareille ça s'entretient ou des trucs étranges comme ça. Je croyais qu'elle cherchait à me faire peur mais en fait non.

A mon avis, c'est psychologique. Elle a du se sentir trop frustrée alors elle fait une projection d'elle-même sur nous, ce que elle, elle aurait fait à ma place, ou quelque chose comme ça, j'en suis sûr. Mais bon, ça par d'un bon sentiment et, même si elle est parfois un peu saoulant, j'avoue que ça m'a fait réfléchir sur certains trucs.

Depuis que je suis avec Jamie, j'ai pas mal changé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mûri. Je ne suis plus le gamin je m'enfoutiste que j'étais, qui ne pensais qu'au sexe et à rien d'autre, qui ne s'occupait pas de son avenir et vivait complètement au jour le jour.

Et finalement c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai des projets, un but dans ma vie, et j'ai Jamie.

Plus tard, nous avons décidé d'aller vivre à Londres. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds mais d'après lui c'est la plus belle ville du monde. Et là, je ferais sûrement des études d'architecture ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que mes parents m'ont dit que j'avais un don pour le dessin et que je devais en faire quelque chose. Et archi, sa me tente bien. Il faut être bon en maths et aimer dessiner, c'est parfait pour moi. Mais alors je dois travailler. Donc je le fais. Mon futur à un sens maintenant.

Et c'est bon de vivre comme ça. Je me sens heureux. Même si maintenant, il y a cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de nous, c'est différent.

Au pire, si Jamie devait quand même retourner vivre en Angleterre, j'essaierai d'aller le voir et j'irai le rejoindre là-bas quand j'aurais fini mes études. Mais je sais que je ne le perdrais pas. Quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours ensemble, et c'est cette perspective qui me rend plus fort. Maintenant j'ai envie de vivre et d'aimer. Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'existe.

**THE END**


End file.
